Fanboy plus Vampire
by Killerbee77
Summary: I thought this was just a dream, getting sucked into an Anime, please. But, I found out the hard way that it wasn't. Now I'm stuck here for god knows how long until a portal can be made for me to get home. Yokai Academy, huh? I wonder what will happen.
1. Prologue: No Pain, No Dream!

Wow ...this is a new story, and my first Rosario+Vampire fic~! Yay~! I'm really excited about this story, I've been into this Anime/Manga for a while. I just never got a good idea for a story, until now. Anyway, enjoy~!

* * *

Prologue: No pain, no dream!

_Ow, my head ...what the hell?_

When I Finally started to regain conscientiousness, the first thing I heard was the sound of the ocean, like water hitting the rocks or something close to that. The cool breeze blew on my face, and my head hurt like hell. I've never had a headache this bad before, I mean there was the time I fell off of the monkey bars when I was little and hit the ground head first, but, this feeling was ten times worse then that.

_Wait, the sea? How can I be outside, when I was just in the house? _I thought to myself, as I sat up slowly. I grabbed the side of my aching skull and opened my eyes slightly, things were blurry for a moment, but after a few seconds, my vision cleared and I could see exactly where I was.

The sky still looked like it's normal shade of blue, even though, there was a thunder clap and lighting every now and then for some reason. I turned my head towards where I'd heard the sea.

At first, I just blinked a few times, there was no way this was real. It was impossible.

"No way, this ...this can't be right!" I stood up and walked over to the edge of the cliff, rubbing my eyes, but the water was still the same color.

...Red, the sea was blood red.

And the ground. It was a grayish type color.

I had a feeling, I knew exactly where I was, but, there was one more thing I needed to see to confirm it. So I turned around, praying to god that it wasn't there. But, there it was, that damn pumpkin headed scarecrow with the cape, that was red inside, and green looking socks for hands.

There was just no way ...there was no way I could be here.

This was Yokai Academy. The main set for the Anime my older brother watched, Rosario+Vampire. I've seen it before, I've even read the Manga a little bit.

Maybe this was some kind of dream, yeah that's right, this had to be a dream. I fell a sleep on the couch watching the show and Justin didn't wake me up. That's all, I'd be crazy to think it was anything other then a dream.

Everything looked freakin' Anime style, even me.

"So, if this is a dream, should I go check out the school. Actually, no that's a horrible idea. If they find out a human made it through Yokai's barrier, I'm as good as dead." I muttered to myself, I didn't want to risk it, sure the monsters were all cool. But, they'd probably kill and eat me, and that right there, would be a nightmare. But, then again. "This is a dream, so when I would be killed, I'd just wake up and find myself on the couch ...right? If that's the case, why shouldn't I good check out the school, it could be fun! Plus, I might even meet the main characters!"

I couldn't help but get excited at the thought. I could end up meeting Tsukune, Moka and, maybe, inner Moka ...pretty much everyone, the entire Rosario case.

With the fear of being killed no longer in me, now being over power with the feeling of pure excitement and slight fan-boyishness. I started my walk through the forest of dead trees towards the school. I was still in my night clothes, black basketball shorts and a white tank-top, with slippers. But, what the hell, this was a dream anyway, so the way I was dressed didn't matter in the slightest.

Though I couldn't help but think back, to how I ended up in is place to began with.

**~ ~(Flashback)~ ~ **

I sighed as I closed my math text book, I was finally done my math home work after a whole hour. _God, I swear, whoever made Algebra, did it the torture us all. X-Y3 (9)=X ...that doesn't even make sense to me. And yet, I'm finished it after an hour with no help._

I was slightly proud of myself for finding out the answers to all the math questions my teacher had made us do for homework. I may not have like math much, but, it was the only way I was going to pass to the eleventh grade next year. Plus, my mom would kill me if I got anything less if a C. So I just sucked it up and got it done.

I stood up and stretched, looking over at the mirror. I had short cut black hair tied in a pony tail, light brown skin and dark brown colored eyes. I took mostly from my mom, so most people teased me about my feminine features, hell even my good friend, Kimberly, tend to joke about it, calling me things like 'bishō-Chan' and stuff like that. Hell, it's not like I could help the way I look.

I sighed and put the text and note books into my book bag. Afterward, I went down stairs to see what my brother was up to, he had just come back home to visit since he was a collage student.

The school he went to was about fifty miles away, he was always so busy, and he barely came home except on holidays. But, he was back home today and I was pretty happy about that.

"Hey, Justin, what ya up to?" I asked as I entered the living room.

He looked up at me from his spot on the couch, and smiled. "Well, what do you think, just catching up on a few old favorites."

I glanced over at the TV screen and saw that he was watching his Rosario+Vampire DVD. I looked back over at him and sighed. "Your watching this again? I though you'd be watching something else, like Dragon ball Z or something."

"I did watch those, like an hour ago, while you were doing homework in your room."

I nodded. "Oh ...anyway," I walked over and sat down on the couch. "So, which episode is this?"

"Episode two ...my favorite from season one," he said, grinning.

"Actually, that's something I've always wanted to know, why is episode two your favorite?" I asked, curiously, looking over at him.

Justin's grin got a little bigger, as he answered, sounding like it was the most obvious question in the world. "Well, duh, that's easy. Because Kurumu's first appearance is in this episode! She so hot and that blue hair, she total outclasses Moka~!"

_Great ...I just had to let out his inner fan-boy. _I thought, almost laughing. "So is it that she outclasses Moka ...or that her boobs outclass Moka's. Size ain't everything bro, she still got her ass kicked by inner Moka ...remember?"

"Yeah, so what, she's still my favorite out of all the girls on the show." He said, shrugging, "and the way you talk about Moka, I'm guess she's your number one pick?"

"Sorry, but nope."

"So who is it then, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby? It better not be Kurumu, though, she's mine."

"Psst, please, Justin. You can keep the succubus, and I don't really have a number one character," I answered. Then a smell hit my nose, it smelled like, burnt popcorn. "Yo Justin, your popcorn's burning."

"Oh, shit, I almost forgot!" He jumped up and ran into the kitchen, while I just sat there laughing at him. I swear sometimes he could be so forgetful.

"There's nothing funny, Chris!" I heard him yell from the kitchen.

I shrugged and turned back to the TV, episode two had just gone off and the ending song was playing. I picked up the remote and skipped it to the next episode. Once the opening song started playing, I started feeling oddly sleepy, which was weird considering I didn't feel this way a few moments ago. As the episode played, my eyes lids got heavy and became harder and harder to keep open.

_Well ...I have been outside for most of the day. _I thought, sleepily._ Maybe a little nap before mom comes home won't be so bad._

So I laid my head down on the armrest of the couch and dozed off the sleep, with the Anime playing in my ears.

**~ ~(Flashback end)~ ~**

Now that I think about it, the way I got here, this could very well be a dream. But, even so, this was still very awesome.

I continued walking through the creepy forest, following the path that I was pretty sure lead to the school. I looked over and saw a bunch of tomb stones and jack o' lanterns. Whoever designed this school really went all out.

_I wonder who's buried there anyway. _I thought, walking past one of the graves._ Or maybe there are no bodies at all, it could just be for deceleration._

"It looks like we have someone else unexpected entering the school, wee~!"

I stopped walking when I heard that voice from above, I knew that voice. I looked up and saw that I was right ...it was Kokoa's servant/bat thing, Nazo Koumori, but I usually just call him Kou because it's shorter.

"Oh, hey, do you think you can help me for a moment?" I yelled up to the bat over head, he descended from the tree he was in and landed on a slightly cracked tomb stone next to me.

"Sure, what do you need~?" The small, hamster looking, bat asked.

I smiled and pointed down the road. "I need to know if this is the right way to Yokai, am I going the wrong way at all?"

"Yokai, huh~?" He started, "your going the right way, but, a little farther down the paths splits right and left, take the right path and you'll hit the school gate after a few minutes or so~."

"Alright, thanks bat-dude, I owe you one!" I said, running down the path. _Follow the path and turn right ...not that hard._ Then it hit me, there was an easy way to find out what season I was in. I stopped running and turned just as Kou had took off into the sky. "Aye, Kou, I have one more question!"

Kou heard me and flew down a little bit. "What is it, kid~?"

"I just wanted to know, is Kokoa here yet this year?"

"Kokoa ...how do you know Kokoa~?" He asked with a suspicious look on his face. "And, now that I think about it, your not in the school uniform either, are you new to Yokai~?"

I chuckled a little and rubbed the back of my neck. "Hehe~ no, not really, I sorta woke up here."

"So, if your not apart of the school, then why are you here. What monster are you~?"

"Oh ...um, I'm not a monster, I'm a human."

"Huh~," Kou seemed surprised by that, though, I guess he would be since human aren't supposed to get past the barrier. "Your a human, how did you get here then~?"

"I honestly don't know, ...but can ya just answer my question, is Kokoa here yet?"

"Uh ...no~."

"Okay, thanks Kou, I'll see ya around," I said grinning. Before I took off running down the path again. I was in season one then, which episode? I had no idea but that wasn't going to ruin my fun!

...Yokai Academy here I come!

**~ ~(Skip)~ ~**

"Oh my god ...this place is huge!" I exclaimed as I looked up at the building through the school gates, I knew Yokai was big, but compered to the Anime and Manga, seeing it in real life was totally different. It was like looking at a huge mansion.

_Hehe~ what the hell am I standing around here for. _I thought, smirking._ Lets check this place out, man this is going to be so much fun~!_

I started walking forward with a slight skip to my step, the gates, luckily, were still open. So all I did was stroll in. I waited at the front doors for a moment, taking a deep breath, it's was going to be fun. Man, what should I do first. Hmm ...maybe I should see the new paper club, or the swimming pool, I've always wanted to meet a mermaid. Then again, they might try and get me in the water so they can eat me.

With so many thoughts and ideas running through my head. I took a deep breath to calm myself. _One thing at a time, Chris, one thing at a time. _I thought, then I put my arm out and pushed the doors open slowly.

"Wow, this place is so nice," I said to myself as I walked in. The hallway floor was white and, quite literally, sparkling. There was a place to put on your shoes and even lockers. The place was so big, it would be impossible to check out every single place without a map.

I just shrugged and started walking. "Whatever, I'll just go with the flow and see where it takes me."

I looked in the classrooms and saw the students were still in class, the teachers writing things on the broad and such. After looking through a few of the doors, I decided I'd check one more that was a cross the hall. I tip toed over and looked in, what I saw made me smile, not the normal smiles, but a fan-boy type smile.

I'd found some of the main characters, there was Kurumu, Moka and Tsukune, who where talking about something, and Mizore wasn't at her desk, so I was guess this was before they met her, but there was the hype cat-lady, Shizuka, who was teaching the front of the room.

_Oh my god~! The girls look way cuter watching them in real life! _I thought, grinning, I felt somewhat like a stalker watching from a distance like this, but it wasn't like I could just bust into the classroom. I'd have to wait until class was over. I sighed and started walking down the hall again, what should I visit now ...maybe the pool. I feel like taking a swim, and since classes are going on right now, that means no mermaid in the water.

I turned the corner at the end of the hall, too lost in my thoughts and I walked right I'm somebody. I fell down and landed hard on the white marble floor, it felt like I walked into a brick wall or something.

"Hey, watch where your going!" Somebody yelled, at my spot on the ground.

I rubbed my butt, looking up to see who it was and froze. I knew I remembered that voice from somewhere, it was Saizou. I can't really recall his last name, but I know he was the last person I wanted to run into.

"Oh, m-my bad, I didn't see you there," I said, feeling slightly intimidate, "sorry."

"Psst ...whatever, I'm already late for class," he walked past me towards where I'd just come from, but, not before I got the chance to hear what he was going to finish saying. "Next time, I'll beat your little weakling ass into next week, bastard."

I couldn't help but feel my eye twitch a little, I got picked on when I was awake, but there was no way I was going to get picked on in my dreams. No way in hell.

"Oh, really, that's not what your mom said last night!" I said, before he got too far.

Saizou froze at his classroom door and turn to me, with a pissed off look on his face. "What did you just say, prick?" He growled, through his teeth.

I stood up and look at him with a smirk, putting my hands in my pockets and I continued. "What did I stutter or is your hearing not hundred percent. I said 'that's not what your mom said last night'."

He was past being mad at this point. His hand that had gripped the door nob so hard, he squeezed it, and left it looking bent up. He let go of it and started walking back towards me. "You little bitch, how dear you talk about my mommy like that."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Saizou," I said chuckling. I would have been scared, but this is a dream so there was really no need to be. "If you hated that, you'll hate this one even more. Listen, listen ...Yo mama so dumb, one day on the street, I saw that bitch screaming into a envelope, I asked her 'what are you doing?' She said 'I'm trying to send a voice mail'."

"You-you little bitch ..." all of a sudden, a huge wave power started coming from Saizou. His body started to change and he got even bigger then he already was and his shirt ripped the shreds. I thought changing into your monster form was against the school rules, but apparently, Saizou was too mad to care. The power he gave off was huge, at least it was to me, to other monsters it might not be that much.

_Wow ...so this is what youki feels like. _I thought, shivering slightly._ This is scary, I never thought-._

"**I'll fucking kill you!**" He yelled, charging at me. I was pretty sure his youki could be felt all around the school, one reason how I guessed this, well, because all the classroom doors opened and students and teachers started coming out to see what was going on.

He got closer and closer, until he was right on top of me, then he threw a wide hook towards my head. It was fast, but I somehow managed to duck it and it ended up hit the wall where my head had been, making a huge hole in it.

I blinked and rubbed my head. "Damn, if that had hit me. I'd be dead."

"What in the world is going on out here? Saizou get to class." One of the male teachers in the crowd said, walking over to us.

Saizou just ignored him and continued attacking me in a rage. Each punch he threw was wide and sloppy, but they were still hard to dodge.

I side stepped a punch and smirked. "Aye, Saizou, your just hitting air, bro."

He threw another punch, this one closer to hitting me then the last. "Oh, sorry, so close, yet too slow."

"Saizou, did you hear me? Stop fighting right now!" The teacher yelled, obviously annoyed that the boy paying him no attention.

I wouldn't really call this a fight, though. It was more so, me dodging and him punching. I ducked under another punch and spun to the side of the huge, enraged, ogre. I was about to duck his next punch, when I caught sight of the main characters themselves, watching me, from within the crowd.

_Maybe I could talk to the-. _I was then knocked out of my thought when I saw Saizou pull his fist back for another punch. I was expecting a hook, but it ended up being a straight punch.

"**You little bitch!**"

I put my arms up to try and dodge the blow, but the punch was too fast. I ended up getting hit right in the chest and I felt something I never thought I would feel ...pain. Intense pain at that, and I think I heard my ribs crack too from the blow.

_No way ...that hurt! That actually hurt! _I thought as I flew right at the wall at the far end of the hall. I hit it hard and slid down the wall onto the floor. The taste of blood on my tongue, as it dripped out of my mouth.

My body felt like jelly, I couldn't even move. And the pain, how could I feel pain right now, this was suppose to be a dream! This doesn't make sense, there was no way this was all real!

"**Now what you little bitch, not so tough now, huh?**" Saizou said with a smug grin. "**I'll teach you what happens when you talk about my mommy, prick!**"

Saizou ran at me with his fist rared back, excepting to end my life. He was coming at me too fast, I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Why couldn't I be killed by a cool monster like a vampire or a kitsune.

_This is so unfair!_ I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. But … the pain never came, there was a shock wave, then I opened my eyes and saw one of the male teachers holding Saizou's fist, with one hand too. I don't think I've ever seen him in the Anime or Manga, but I'll have to repay him somehow for saving my life.

"Saizou, turn back into your human form, and go to class." He said sternly, linking some of his youki, letting go of Saizou's huge fist.

Saizou sucked his teeth, transforming into his human form and walked away. "Whatever, but next time I'll kill him, rather there's a teacher's here or not."

He sighed and turned to me, with a concerned look. "You okay, kid? He didn't hurt you too bad did he?"

"Well, if you don't call broken ribs and possible internal bleeding too bad, then yeah. I'm fucking great!" I muttered sarcastically, then I started coughing up blood, lots of it. It tasted nasty. Everything started fading black and I got light head, so this is how I die, huh? Well, this sucks.

"Hey kid, stay with me, now!" He said, tapping my face. He turned to the other teachers and shouted. "Somebody get the school nurse, Shizuka-Chan, can you help me move him to the medical wing?"

"Yes, of course!" The cat-lady I saw earlier in the classroom came running over out of the crowd.

I smiled a little, though I did feel sorta bad. _I didn't even meet the main characters. _I thought, then everything went black again.

* * *

Well that's it for now, the first chapter will be out soon, so please review, give me your suggestions and tell me mistakes I should fix! Oh yeah, and just to add this in, Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm: Generations is the best game I've played so far! I recommend you buy it, ya wouldn't regret it~! ~Peace~


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting The Priest In White

Hey, everyone~! Another new chapter has finally been finished, thankfully this was easy enough to get done I one or two days. But, it's out now. Anyway, enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting the priest in white!

_Damn ...did someone get the license plate number of the truck that hit me?_

I groaned as I woke up after what felt like forever, my mind was a complete blur right now, and ...why did my body hurt so much?

I sat up slowly, only to be hit with a terrible pain in my chest. I opened my eyes and looked down, seeing my chest rapped in bandages. I touched and pressed down on my ribs lightly with my finger tips, and sucked air in through my teeth as the pain came again.

_What the hell happened ...the last thing I remember was- ...wait. _The memories started coming back to me, I somehow ended up in Rosario+Vampire, and I picked a fight with a monster, Saizou to be exact.

Man, if I knew that this was real, I would have never picked a fight with him in the first place.

"I swear if I had a gun right now, I shoot that prick for this," I muttered, wincing, as I moved a little too much for comfort. "Stupid-ass orc, that's exactly why Moka kicked him into next week."

I sighed and laid back down, starring up at the ceiling. It hurt too much to move, every small movement I did made my ribs ache worse then anything I've ever felt. _So, what do I do now? _I thought as I looked around the room, I was in some type of hospital room, or maybe it was the nurses office. No matter which one it was though, it still smelled of medicine.

The walls were white and so were the floors, there were a few extra beds too, and there was a window to my left that showed outside into the school's courtyard. I sat up and looked out, and saw students walking around and talking to each other, laughing and playing. To a normal person, it looked like any other high school, too bad they'd get a big surprise when they found out it was a school for monsters.

After a few minutes of sitting in the bed, starring out the window. I heard the room door open and somebody walked in, I turned around and saw it was a young lady with short red hair, brown eyes and peach colored skin. She was wearing a nurses outfit and I wasn't going to lie, it made her look hot.

"Oh, so your awake, that's nice to see," she said, as she walked over to me. "Do you feel any pain at all?"

"Uh ...yes, only my chest though, not really anywhere else."

"Well, that's to be expected, after what that brute did to you." She said, shaking her head in disapproval. "I swear, the things students come in here for, if it's not a broken arm, it's a busted lip or broken nose. But, I've never seen anything this bad before. At first I thought they hurt a young lady this time, that was until I saw you were a boy, of course."

I couldn't help but feel my eye twitch after hearing that. _She thought I was a girl, really ...she has to be the hundredth person who's told me that! _I thought.

"Anyway, my name is Sasaki Chika, but you can just call me Chika if you'd like."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Chika-San," I couldn't help but feel a bit happy as the suffix slide off my tongue. I never called anyone 'San' before, and it felt awesome doing it.

"So, how bad is the pain in your chest, does it hurt a lot?" Chika-San asked, with slight concern, touching my bandaged chest.

I nodded, wincing. "Yeah ...like a bitch."

"Okay, I'll get you something for that," Chika-San walked over the cabinet by the sank, and filled a cup up with water, then she opened the Cabinet, pulling out a bottle filled with red pills. Then She walked back over to me and gave me three pills from the bottle. "These are painkillers, they may taste bad, but they work better then anything else I have."

I looked at the medicine in my hand and shrugged. If it was going to get rid of the pain, I didn't really care what they tasted like. I popped the pills into my mouth and hurried up, drinking it down with the water. She was right, the pills were horrible. They tasted like card board mixed with something else I couldn't place my finger on.

I looked back at the nurse and smiled. The painkillers were taking effect way faster then I thought they would, must be because they're for monsters. "Thank you very much, Chika-San. I appreciate it."

"It was no problem, it's what I get paid to do," she said, putting the pills on the table next to the bed. "If you feel anymore pain, take two of the pills and no more then that, they're really strong."

"Got it, two pills only."

"Okay, I'll be by to check on you later."

Chika-San smiled at me and walked over to the front door, about to leave, then she turned around, saying. "Oh, yes, and before I forget. The headmaster will be coming to see you very shorty. He didn't tell me what for, but, it sounded like it was very important." then she left out, closing the door behind her.

_Oh shit, the head master is coming to see me. Damn it, this is bad, really, really bad. _I thought in a panic. What if they killed me because I was human, it was obvious that the nurse thought I was a monster, but Mikogami Tenmei wouldn't be so easily fool, and if he was coming to see me-.

...That meant he already knows I'm human to began with.

_Wait a moment, this could also be a good thing, too._ If I explained my problem to him, he might be able to send me back home ...hell, it should be easy for him, he is one of the three dark lords. He helped beat freakin' Alucard.

"But that doesn't guarantee that he'll help me," I said in thought. Then it hit me, I did have something he didn't. "But, I do have information on future events as well as some of the members of fairy tail. If I make a deal with him and use it to my advantage, I might get him to help."

There was always the chance that it won't work out in my favor. But, I'd find a way to convince him somehow.

**~ ~(Skip)~ ~**

It had been two whole hours since the nurse left, and I was getting nervous. The headmaster should have been here by now, she said he was coming to see me very shorty. Two hours is way longer then 'very shorty'.

Then again, Mikogami-Sama was probably a busy man, being the one in charge of a school full of monsters.

_So I'll just have to wait patiently until he arrives. _I thought, sighing. This is actually a good time to get some sleep in, and now that I think about it, the pills were making me sorta drowsy. Just like any other painkillers I've taken.

So I laid my head back on my pillow and turned onto my side, facing the window. For a hospital bed, it was quite comfortable, I closed my eyes and started to slowly drift off to sleep, when-

A knock suddenly came from the door.

I groaned and sat up, whoever it was had perfect timing. _And just when I was starting to get comfortable too. _"You can come in!" I said, loudly.

The door opened and the nurse, Chika-San, walked in. to my surprise though, she was followed by a taller man with white priest robes and odd glowing eyes.

I knew who it was almost immediately.

But, there was no need to go into fan-boy mode and be hype about it, just take a deep breath and-.

"Oh my god, it's you, I can't believe your really here!" Too late, fan-boy mode, entered.

"I take it you know the headmaster, then?" Chika asked, tilting her head to the side.

I nodded, with a huge grin. "Of course, who wouldn't know someone like Mikogami-Sama! He's one of the three dark lords for crying out loud!" I said, excitedly. I always put 'Sama' at the end of his name as a sign of respect, I do that to all anime characters who I think are cool or deadly strong. "So was Alucard really as strong as people say he was?"

"**Hehehe~ so, I see you know a lot about me, my boy.**" The Exorcist said, chuckling. I wasn't going to lie, for someone dressed like a priest, he was pretty creepy. "**But, I would like to know, how is it that you, a human, got through Yokai's barrier?**"

"Huh?" Chika said, looking at the headmaster, then she looked back at me with a surprised look on her face. "Is that true, you're a human?"

"Uh ...yeah, pretty much, not like I'm going to hide it from you."

"But, how could a human- ...you do know what will happen if you stay here right?"

"Yes, Chika-San, I'm quite aware of Yokai academy's rules." I said, struggling. "But, it's like I'll die, at least not without Mikogami-Sama giving the word. That is."

"**That is quite true ...but, you still didn't answer my question. How is it you got past the barrier?**" He asked once again, this time more sternly.

I sighed and shrugged. "In all truth, I have no idea, Mikogami-Sama. The last thing I remember I was watching TV in my living room, then I fell a sleep and, bam! I woke up here."

"**I see, is that really what happened?**"

"Yes, sir, I'm not lying to you!"

"**Well, that's a shame, truly, I am sorry. But, humans are not to know of our school's existence, I can't just send you back to the human world now, so you'll have to be killed.**"

"Wh-what, wait a minute!" I said in a panic, this guy wasn't serious, was he? I thought he was cool with humans! "Y-you can't just kill me! Besides, I'm not the only human around here ...your forgetting about Aono Tsukune too-!" I covered my mouth when I heard myself yell that out, in front of two people no less. _Oh shit, what did I just do. This is so bad._

"Wait, Aono-Kun is human too?" Chika-San was even more surprised now, more then ever. "But, he's a student, right? There no way a human could attend Yokai and be a human." She turned and looked at the Exorcist. "Right, headmaster?"

"**Chika-San, can you leave the room for a moment.**"

"B-but headmaster!"

"**Now, Chika-San, that's an order. And I would like you to keep what you've heard between us, please.**"

"Yes, of course, headmaster." The nurse sighed, and bowed before leaving out the door.

The priest and I starred at each other, for what seemed like an eternity. I felt like an idiot, no more then a idiot, a dumb-ass is closer to the way I was feeling right now. I might have just completely changed the story line because of my big mouth.

_Good going, Chris, what a way to fuck up the plot. _I thought.

"**For someone from the human world, you know a lot more then you should,**" Mikogami said, suspiciously. "**I'm pretty sure you've never met, Aono-Kun, so how is it that you know he's human?**"

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, sir."

"**Alright then, I'm willing to listen. Now speak up, boy.**"

"Well, okay ...ya see, I'm not exactly from this world or the human world, sorta. I'm from the 'real' world, and back at home, you, Akasha, and Touhou and everyone else you can think of are just Anime/Manga characters from a series called Rosario+Vampire."

"**Hmm~** **Really? I've heard a lot of stories in my life, but noting quite like this.**"

"Well, it's the truth, Mikogami-Sama! And if you let me live, I'll give you information that no one else in this world has, as well as help you out when needed."

"**And what would this information be?** **If it's true what you say, I'm sure what you know can help me more then once. Is there anything you want in return for that?**"

I thought about it for a moment, and nodded, saying. "Yes, there is actually, you see I don't have a way to get back to my world, I was wondering if you could make a portal or something for me, and I'll tell you about the future and fairy tail."

"**Hehehe~ okay, I'll agree to that.**" He chuckled. I swear it creeps me out every time he does that. "**But, just so you know, it'll that some time to make a portal to such a place."**

"Um ...how long are we talkingt, exactly?" I asked.

"**I don't really know, it could be two years or it could be ten years. But, not to worry, I'm sure that won't be as long as that.**" He answered, truthfully. "**In the mean time, though. You'll be enrolled into Yokai as a student. And, I'd like you to keep Tsukune's identity a secret from the other students.**"

"Sure, besides, I'm not a snitch. I wouldn't tell on him for being human, besides, I'm the same."

"**Well, now that that's taken care of, I should take my leave.**" Mikogami-Sama said with a grin as he walked over to the door, he was about to open it, and then he stopped. "**And I just noticed something.**"

"What is it, sir?"

"**You know my name, but, I don't know what yours is.**"

I nodded, that was sorta rude of me. "Oh, it's Chris ...Chris Green."

"**Well, Chris Green, welcome to Yokai Academy. You'll begin as soon as you've healed from your wounds.**" The headmaster walked over to the door and started to walk out, but not before saying. "**And please, try not to die while your here. Hehehehe~!**"

I couldn't help but feel a small shiver go down my spine after he said that. I really could end up dying here.

After Mikogami-Sama left, the nurse walked back in and shut the door. Did she not like me now, most monsters weren't so fond of humans.

"Chika-San, do you hate me now. Since I'm, ya know, human?" I asked, feeling somewhat sad.

But, to my surprise, the nurse shook her head and smiled. "No, I don't hate you. You may be human, but you not mike other humans. Your ...tolerable. To say the least."

"Really, so that means we're friends, right?"

She nodded. "Yep, we're friends, as long as you don't annoy me."

"Man, that's good, for a second there I thought you'd hate my guts." I said with a sigh. "Anyway, Chika-San, can you tell me how long I been out for."

"How long ...I'd say three, maybe four days tops."

"What, I've been out for that long!" I said, surprised. I hadn't felt that long.

"Yep, I guess I should have taken that as one of the signs that you were a human." She said in thought. "Most monsters, no matter how badly hurt, only take a good day or two to heal from wounds like that. I'll admit, you had me wondering, but now I know why."

"Oh, I see."

I could understand that. Monsters do have faster healing time, but ...to think my first monster friend would be the school nurse, who'd have thought ...I wonder what type of monster she is?

I could ask, but she might not tell me. Ah, whatever, I'll find out sooner or later.

So maybe, going to Yokai Academy won't be so bad ...maybe. As long as I don't die.

* * *

And that's it, the next chapter will be out soon. And don't forget to review and leave any suggestions you may have. ~Peace~


	3. Chapter 2: Doctor's Orders

Oh my god ...I've never written this much in one chapter in my life! It's quite literally over nine-thousand! I know I've been gone for a while. But, as much as I hate it, school comes first before fanficts. Good news though, another chapter has been released! So sit back and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Doctor's Orders_  
_

_That should just about do it._

I stood in front of the mirror in the nurse's office as I adjusted my new uniform. It wasn't a bad fit, though I had to wonder how the hell they found out what my size was, but, whatever, the clothes fit and that's really all that matters at this point.

I was now wearing a greenish/blue blazer over top of a white button up shirt, and neatly ironed light brown pants, all in all I looked just like Tsukune and the other boys here. There was suppose to be a red tie to go along with it but I just threw it on the bed. I never like wearing ties to begin with. Now, I only had one thing left to put on, the dress shoes.

I walked over and sat on the bed, before opening the black shoe box. Inside were a pair of brown shoes, they were nice looking, yes, but I'd rather be wearing sneakers or something.

_But, it's not like I can really complain about this. _I thought to myself, taking the shoes out of the box and slipping my feet into them. _If anything ...Mikogami-Sama could have tortured the information about the things I know out of me._

Yep, that was highly true, he could have but he didn't and that proves the type of man he is.

As I finished up tying my shoes, a small knock came at the door.

"Chris, are you ready?" It was Chika-Chan.

"Yeah, come right in, I'm dressed already," I said as I looked up.

The door slid open, and Chika-Chan walked in with a small smile on her face, she had on the same white nurse's outfit like always, except this time she wore the headdress with it. I stood up and tapped the tip of my foot on the ground a few times, trying to get a feel for the shoes.

"Well, don't you look handsome, Chris," Chika said as she walked over to me, she starred at me for a moment before adding. "Aren't you forgetting something, mister?"

I looked down at myself, before giving a confused look. "I don't think so ...what is it?"

"The tie," she pointed out, glancing over the the red tie on the bed.

I sighed. Did I really have to wear that thing, honestly, Mizore flat out doesn't wear the uniform and neither does Yukari. But, I have to wear the tie.

...That's just not fair!

"Chika-Chan ...you're not serious are you?" I said, frowning. "It's just a stupid tie, can't I just leave it out, I'll look like a dork with that thing on!"

"Awe~ come on, it's not that bad," she said as she leaned to the side of me and picked up the tie off the bed. "Lift your chin a little bit for me."

"Chika~ for real, you're going to make me wear that!"

"Now, now, Chris-Chan~! No back talk," Chika said, before giggling at the face I made as she added the 'Chan' at the end of my name. It was something she started calling me a few days ago, and unlike everything else I _did _mind it, but chose to ignore it. "The faster we get this done, the faster we can get you to class ...I know you're excited about it."

She was right, I was excited about starting at this school, even if it was a school for monster. The only thing is I still had no idea what class I was going to be in.

"Uh, I guess I am pretty excited about today," I said, scathing the side of my head with my index finger. "But, I'm pretty nervous too."

Chika giggled. "Well, who wouldn't be nervous on their first day of school, plus you _are _a human, I just surprise you haven't freaked out yet." She said, before bring the tie up to my neck. "Now, chin up, I can't tie it with you looking down like that."

I sighed. "Fine."

I did as I was told and lifted my chin. She wrapped the tie around my neck, and then looped it in front. As she did this, I just frowned, I never liked wearing ties at all. Because, one, I don't like having tight things around my neck. And, two, I just flat out hated the piece of cloth.

"...And, there, see that doesn't feel so bad does it?" Chika said, once she was finally done.

I put my hand around the tie, that was now around my neck, and gave it a small tug. "I guess not, but I'd still rather not wear one at all."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," she said, while clapping her hands once, before continuing in a cheery voice. "Now that you're all ready and everything is taken care of, why don't we head out to meet your new class, huh?"

"Uh ...okay, I guess I'm ready for this."

"Don't worry so much, you'll be fine, and don't forget not to let anyone fine out you're human, okay?"

I smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Gotcha~!"

"Okay then, lets go, Chris-Chan~!"

And with that, we made our way out of the medical wing and down the hall. Everything was pretty much the same as it had been a few days ago, it only took us a few minutes to make it to the spot were I had smashed into the wall after getting hammered by Saizou. My chest ached a little bit just thinking about it.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing, Chika-Chan, can you please not call 'Chris-Chan' in public." I asked as we walk down the hall after turning the the corridor, "I don't want that to be a permanent nice name."

"Sure, I can do that …," she said before stopping at one of the classroom doors. "And here we are, your new classroom. So, are you ready?"

I just nodded and didn't say anything, this door looked a little familiar but I couldn't put my finger on why. Maybe it was just me.

Chika knocked on the door a few times before opening it, once it was fully open I finally understood why this one door look so familiar to me. Because standing in front of me was the hype lady with the cat ears and tail, Shizuka.

I starred into the room with wide eyes, until Chika grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room. I turned and glanced at the class, seeing all of them stare at me, before I looked back at Chika-Chan.

"Chris, this is your new teacher, Nekonome Shizuka," Chika said smiling as she introduced the teacher.

I gave a nervous smile and stuck my hand out for a shake. "Um ...it's nice to me you, Shizuka-San. I hope you will please take care of me while I'm under your guidance." Oh man, I really should thank Anime and Manga for teaching me how to introduce myself properly.

Shizuka shook my hand with a smile, as excited and hype as ever. "Yes, it's very nice to meet you as well, Chris-Kun~! I hope you're feeling better, now that your all fix up and out of the medical wing."

"I just fine, thanks for worrying, teacher."

Shizuka nodded at me, before turning to the class giving one of her usual smiles. "Well, class. It seems that today we'll have a new transfer student joining us from America like I told you all earlier, now I want you to make him feel welcome, okay?"

"Yes, sensei!" The class answered together.

She turned back to me and motioned for me to introduce myself. I nodded, turning towards the students, and cleared my throat.

I took in a deep, nervous breath, starting my introduction. "Uh ...it's nice to meet you all, my name is Chris Green- ..." I stopped in thought for a moment. "Or, would it be Green Chris ...whatever. Anyway, as you all know I'm from America, New york city to be pierce. I'm still new to how things are run around here," I then gave a slight bow. "But, I hope you'll all help me get used to being here with you all, and I hope we can all be good friends." I then came out of my bow with a smile.

No one said anything, and, I all truth I wasn't expecting them to. Then a loud clapping came from my right, I looked over and saw that it was Chika-Chan, who was smiling widely at me while doing so.

"That was a very nice way to introduce yourself, Chris-Chan, you must have practiced it while you were alone," she said.

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. "Hehe~ not really, after watching as much Anime as I have you tend to know how introductions work ...wait, and I thought you said you weren't going to call me that out in public!"

"Oh no, I completely forgot. Sorry, Chris." She said, sounding like she made a honest mistake.

I sighed at her. "No worries, I just hope it wasn't in front of my whole class," I said with a shrug. "And don't you have work to do, Chika-Chan?"

"Oh yes, you're absolutely right," she said, before walking over to the door. She turned to me and smiled, giving me a small wave. "I'll be seeing you later, Chris-_Kun_."

I smiled. "Yeah, see ya."

And with that, she left out of the classroom, and closed the door behind her with a small slam.

"So, Chris-Kun, why don't you take a empty seat in the table in the back," Shizuka said, catching my attention. When I looked at her, her expression seemed a little bit saddened to me. "Mizore-Chan isn't here again, so until she comes you can use her desk."

"Okay, Thanks."

I sighed and made my way to my seat, as I walked past I could hear little bits and pieces of what the students were whispering to each other.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who was fighting in the hall a few days ago?" One of the boys whispered to the brown haired boy in front of him.

The brown haired boy nodded. "Yeah ...he's the same one Saizou almost punched through a wall."

"What, he …?" A girl said in shock, "I thought that was a girl!"

"Are you blind, he's too flat to be a girl."

"Well, yeah ...but, now that I know he's a guy. You've got to admit he's pretty cute up close."

"I know, right, and at least he doesn't seem like a pervert like _some _people."

I couldn't help but sign, for the first time in my life I actually getting comments on my looks rather then teased for them. Plus, they were monsters, so I didn't know rather to consider that a bonus or not. As I walked past the middle row, I noticed Kurumu, Moka and Tsukune looking at me, I gave a smile and a wave and they waved back.

Then, that's when I stopped, in front of me was the one person I didn't feel like seeing right now ...Saizou. He was sitting at his desk, glaring at me, if looks could kill I'd probably be dead right now. I walked up to the front of his desk, giving him the same look that he was giving me.

The air in the classroom seemed to turn cold as the tension rose. Everyone was probably expecting me to throw a punch or something.

So it took them all by surprise when I suddenly grinned and stuck my hand out for a shake.

"You're name's, Saizou, right? ...Chris Green, nice to meet ya~!"

Saizou looked at me in surprise, before frowning and smacked my hand away. "What the hell do you want, weakling? Didn't I kick your ass good enough last time."

"Wow, someone seems annoyed, or is there a stick stuck too far up your ass, Orc-San?" I said, still wearing a grin on my face. "I only came over to say hi, no need to be so cruel."

"Well, I don't want to speak to you. Bastard, you've got some nerve," Saizou snarled in anger.

"I know I've got plenty of nerve, what did you think I was going to be scared of you or something?" I asked tilting my head to the side slightly. "Also, on another note, your punches are too wide."

The orc raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"I said, your punches are too wide." I answered, I wasn't trying to fight, but after getting hit by a guy who punches like this guy, it left a small mark on my pride. "When you punch, you focus too much on power and not enough on technique ...though, from the way you were fighting I doubt you have any, so I'll give you some pointers one of theses days. Because next time we fight, you might just lose." I said, before I started back towards my desk.

"You know that funny coming from a guy who got his ass beat!" Saizou said, smugly.

I turned to him and grinned. "The only reason why you hit me is because I looked elsewhere, that won't happen again. I promise you."

"Tch~ whatever, I'll beat you weak-ass regardless."

"We'll see, Saizou, We'll see." I sat down at the desk that I was using for the time being, then I waved over at my teacher. "Shizuka-San, you can continue the lesson now."

Shizuka nodded, and went back to teaching in her usual hype and cheery attitude. "Okay~! Class, please turn to page ninety-one in your textbook, nya~!"

**~ ~(Part2)~ ~ **

It was so odd ...I never noticed it before, but I could understand Japanese perfectly. Both writing and speech ...actually, now that I think about it, wasn't I speaking only Japanese up until now?

For some reason, though.

… It sounded just like English to me.

_I wonder if I can still speak English ..._I said to myself in thought as I read over the textbook. _If not, I'll have to learn it all over again, but it shouldn't be that hard to do since English is my first language._

Riiinnnggg!

I let out a sigh, and closed my book as the school bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. The class that Shizuka taught wasn't boring at all, not in the least, I guess it was the way she taught. With such excitement and enthusiasm that you couldn't help but listen.

As the students got up from their desks and started out the door, I stood up and stretched my tense muscles that had stiffened and fell asleep after almost an hour of sitting.

I decided to follow the rest of the students out, when a familiar large muscular figure stood in my way, blocking my path to the door.

"What do you want, Saizou?" I asked in a non-caring tone.

Saizou gave me a smug grin and said. "What do you think, pipsqueak. You and me, after lunch in the courtyard. We're going to settle this since you wanted to talk shit this morning."

"W-what ...?" I said, almost speechless, I defiantly wasn't expecting this to happen ...and today of all days after I'd just gotten over the chest pains. I was in no shape to fight. But, I couldn't tell him that, monsters healed faster then humans so I'd probably give myself away by saying I was still hurt. "Y-you want to fight me ...after lunch?"

"You heard me dip-shit, you said it yourself, you could beat me if there are no distractions, right?"

"Well ...I-I ...uh. I said _might_, be able to."

"Words don't matter ...you think you can beat me, my punches are too wide. So we're going to see who beats who after lunch," he said, before he turned on his heels and walking out of the classroom. "Hehe ...just make sure you don't pussy-out, pretty boy!"

It was only then that I noticed the last students in the class were starring at me, some with pity and others, not so much.

"Did you hear that ...Saizou challenged him to a fight. Again!"

"But, they just fought each other not too long ago," A girl said. "You saw what Saizou did to him."

"Haha~ man, I'd hate to be the new kid, he has no luck at all!"

I stood there and bite my lip, clenching my fists. _There's no way I can beat someone like Saizou! I'm way slower now because of my wounds ...and dodging will only get me so far. If I can't hurt him with my attacks what good are they!? _I felt completely helpless right now, today started off fine, now I might end up dead ...what else could go wrong?

"Hey, are you okay?"

I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with one of the guys I knew all too well, Tsukune. And behind him was the cute vampire with pink hair, Moka, and the hot succubus, Kurumu.

Right, they never left out with the other kids. They must have heard what Saizou said.

"Uh ...yeah, I'm just fine, not afraid of dying at all," I said in a depressed tone, I could practically see the rain cloud over my head. I sighed and stuck out my hand towards him. "Chris Green ...and you are?"

Tsukune smiled and shook my hand. "Oh ...I'm Aono Tsukune." He then turned and introduced the other two, though he really didn't need to. "This is Akashiya Moka, and Kurono Kurumu."

"Hi~! It's nice to meet you," Moka said as I let go of Tsukune's hand. "I hope Saizou didn't scare you too much."

"Yeah, he's a real jerk, he always picks on those weaker then him," Kurumu said, slightly annoyed. "You're not going to fight him, are you?"

"Well ...he did call me out, I can't just turn it down," I said simply. Though doing something like this might get me killed. "If I did that I'd look like a wimp in front of the whole school."

"B-but you can't fight him, I mean, you got seriously hurt last time," Moka said in worry.

"Yeah, Moka's right, if you fight him you might get hurt even more," Kurumu added.

Tsukune nodded in agreement and said. "You should just not go to the fight, we may not know you that well, but we don't want to see people getting hurt."

I sighed. Maybe they were right, if I don't go to fight Saizou then I will stay injury free, but just the image of that guy going around gloating that I didn't show up because I was too scared pissed me off to no end.

I can't back out of the fight! My rep is on the line here!

"I'll fight him," I said plainly.

Tsukune and the girls gave a look in surprise. "What?"

"I can't just back out, if I do then people won't take my seriously at all, and I can't stand Saizou."

"But why? If you fight him then-."

But I cut Tsukune off before he could finish and smiled. "I know what I'm doing, I'll think of someway to win. I not that weak, ya know. I am a monster ..." _Even if it's only in my dreams. _I finished in thought. "Anyway, how about we all eat lunch together? Um ...only if you guys want to though."

"Sure, we don't mind," Tsukune said before turning to the others. "Right, guys?"

"Of course, that sounds like a great idea," Moka said, giving a dazzling smile.

Kurumu nodded. "I'm fine with it if my destined one is," she said as she hug onto the brown haired teen from behind, getting a glare from Moka.

"Okay, then, lets hurry before we waste anymore time here," I said as I walked towards the door. "If they run out of food, I starve to death before I fight."

With that we walked to the cafeteria, all the while, I tried to come up with a way to beat Saizou.

**~ ~(Part3)~ ~ **

Eating lunch with the main characters of the Anime felt like a dream, and for the first time in a long time, I was happy instead of being bored to death in school like in the 'real' world.

I also found out that they had met Yukari just a few days ago, which would mean it was sometime right before I got here. She was a sweet kid, cute, and also a genius. That was something she didn't fail to mention to me when we were introduced to each other by Tsukune and Moka.

"So, Green-Kun, what's New york like, I've heard so many wonderful things about it," Moka asked as we all sat down at the table.

"Ya know, you could just call me Chris, I don't really like all the formal stuff." I said, sitting next to Yukari. "And to answer your question, Moka-Chan, life in New york is great! I lived in Brooklyn, so I know a thing or two about living in dangerous places. There's always a high chance of getting robbed or even shot, I remember this one time when there was this huge shoot out on my block-," I stopped talking for a moment to take a bite out of my curry bread. It was actually pretty good. "I almost got shot in the head during that, but lucky I thought fast and hit the ground. I'd be dead if I didn't."

"Wow ...that sounds way more dangerous then my hometown back home," Tsukune said.

"Yeah, it is, but you learn to keep a level head and live with it," I said simply.

"What else do you have in America, desu~?"

"Hmm~ well we have a lot, so I really don't know where to start," I said in thought, taking another big bite of the curry bread in my hand. "We have football for one, the grand canyon is another great attraction, followed by Niagara falls. Oh yeah, and the beaches full of hot sexy girls, ya can't forget about that. Man, I saw this one blonde chick in a bikini ...man, Tsukune, if you were there you'd probably die from blood lose."

"Hmph, I doubt Tsukune would fall for something like that," Kurumu said. "He's my destined one, there is no way I'd lose him to some normal, human girl. Plus, I'd look way better in a bikini~!" She then leaned on Tsukune with her breast pressing up against his arm, giving him a seductive look. "Don't you think so, Tsu-ku-ne~."

"W-well, I ..." it was clearly obvious that the brown hair teen was flustered.

But, before he could answer, a large wash pan appeared over Kurumu and fell on her head with a loud gonging sound, knocking her out of her seat. I looked over and saw that Yukari had pulled out her heart shaped wand, holding it up after having done whatever spell she did for the pan to appear.

"Hey, stay off of Tsukune, you boob-monster!"

Kurumu got up from her spot on the ground, blood running down her head, but it looked like it barely bothered her. "You little brat, I told you to stop with the pans!" She shouted, rubbing the top of her skull.

The kid witch gave her a smug look, saying. "Sure, I'll stop ...once you give up on Tsukune! Desu~!"

"Not a chance! There's no way I'll lose Tsukune to a flat child like you!"

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm famous for my flat-chestyness!"

"Whatever, a famous annoyance is more like it."

"Shut it, whore!"

"Bitch!"

"She-cow!"

"Slut!"

And so the arguing continued, I had to hold my hand over my mouth just not to laugh out loud. It was funny in the Manga, but seeing it in real life is just hysterical!

I turned to Tsukune and laughed a bit. "Haha~ just a question, how often does this happen in a week, Tsukune?"

"Most of the week, every single day, even weekends at times. " Tsukune sighed and continued eating his lunch.

"So you're used to it by now, then?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

I laughed again. "Man, Tsukune, I truly feel for you. But, do you know how many guys would love to be you at this point."

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah ...that's why most of them hate me."

"Well, I don't hate you, Tsukune. So you've got one guy friend around already." I said with a huge smile, showing my teeth.

Looking up at me, Tsukune smiled as well. "Hehe~ thanks, Chris-San. In all truth though, I never asked for this, it just sorta ...happened."

I nodded in understanding. _It's the plot, as long as there's that, the harem will stay and increase. Damn, when you get past it all, it's more of a headache then it's worth. _I thought, sighing. _Poor, poor, Tsukune._

Riiinnngg!

I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard the bell ring. Lunch was over now, which meant the fight was about to begin. I'm not even healed fully and I'm already attracting trouble, damn, how does Tsukune deal with it all. I stood up from my seat and made my way towards the double doors of the cafeteria, I was about to push my way through them, when Tsukune called out to me.

"Wait, Chris!" I turned to him just when he had run up to me, followed by the others.

"What's up?"

" ...You are still not planing on fighting Saizou, are you?"

I gave a sigh and answered. "Yeah, I am. I told you before, my rep is on the line here. If I don't fight Saizou and at least try, I'll never hear the end of it." I said, frowning a little bit. "At my old school, I was always picked on and treated badly, I didn't have many friends. But, I have one. I've known her for as long as I can remember, she was the one who helped me fight my battles but not today ...today, I'm doing this on my own."

"But, you could end up hurt really bad fighting someone like Saizou. Desu~!"

"I know that, Yukari-Chan, just have a little bit of faith in me, okay?" I smiled as I messed up the little witch's hat and ruffled her hair at the same time.

"Hey, stop that!"

I chuckled. "Hehe~ sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're just too cute not to mess with."

Yukari pouted, turning away as her cheeks became slightly red. "Still ...you didn't have to mess up my hair and my hat ...desu~."

I smiled at her, then turned back to Tsukune. "Don't worry too much about me, though, Tsukune. Besides, if I get beat up to bad, we still have a vampire that could stop the fight." I said, pointing to Moka.

She gave me a look of surprise and asked. "H-how did you know I was a v-vampire?"

"It clearly obvious when you think about it," I said simply. "Not only that, but I can tell the rosary around your neck is a seal to hide your true power, right? I researched on all types of monsters, the vampires being one of my favorites."

"So, your a fan of vampires then?" Tsukune asked.

I shrugged. "Not the whole lot, no. But, besides Moka, there is one other vampire who I have very high respect for, I won't tell you her name, but they call her 'the black devil'. She really powerful, maybe even stronger then Moka without her seal."

"You don't hate vampires then, Chris-San?" Moka asked, sounding a little unsure.

I shook my head, grinning. "Nope," then I stopped for a moment. "Wait, no, there is one type of vampire I hate more then anything ..._Twilight _vampires."

"Twilight vampires ...what's a twilight vampire?" Kurumu asked confused, before looking over at Moka, who shrugged.

"Ya know from the books and movie ..._Twilight_?"

"Never heard of it."

"Fine ...does the names, Edward or Jacob ring a bell?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Nope, I still have no idea what you're talking about, Chris-Kun."

_Wait ...so they don't have twilight in this world. _I thought before sighing in relief. _Oh, thank you god!_

"Anyway, as I was saying, I'll be okay for the most part. But, if something gos wrong and I end up in trouble, you can take off Moka's rosary. I'm counting on you guys to be there!"

With that being said, I turned and walked out the double doors and into the hallway. It was pretty much empty right now, with only a student or two seen head to class. I started my walk towards the court yard ...only to end up remembering one simple detail after five minutes of walking.

…Where the hell is the courtyard?

"Damn, I should have asked Tsukune before I left out." I muttered, stopping where the hallway T-ed off to the the right and left. Before letting out a sigh. "I guess I'll just follow my gut and see where it takes me."

I was about to start walking, when a rough sounding voice came from behind me.

"Shouldn't you be in class, kid?" It was sorta familiar, I could have sworn I heard it somewhere.

Turning around, I noticed exactly who it was. "Y-you ...where did you come from?" It was the same man who had saved me almost a week ago and blocked Saizou's punch like it was nothing.

I never got a good look at him because of the pain I felt from Saizou's attack, but seeing him now, it was a totally different story.

He had short, slightly unkempt red hair, with a streak of white running through the side of it. He was quite tall, around 6'3 or 6'4, way taller then me, who was only at 5'9. His light green eyes were kept sternly on me, and he wore black pants and a suit with a white button up shirt under it and shiny black shoes, along with a white lab coat.

"It doesn't matter where I came from," he said. "What matters is you getting to class, now hurry up before you end up later then you already are."

"I would, sorry ...but I have something to deal with at the moment," I said, glaring at the tall teacher. I turned on my heels and headed towards where I thought the court yard.

"You're going to fight Saizou again, aren't cha, kid?"

I stopped and turned around, giving the teacher a surprised look. "H-how did you know that?"

He put his hands in his lab coat and smirked. "Well, it wasn't that hard to find out, I overheard a few students talking about Saizou fighting some new kid in the courtyard after lunch. And since you're the only new one to enter Yokai Academy, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together." He said with a pause before continuing. "But, the one thing I'd like to know is how do you expect to win a fight against an orc. You're only_ human_."

_What the hell ...this guy knows I'm human, but how!? _I thought panicked. There was no way he should have known something like that ...unless, Chika-Chan or maybe Mikogami told him.

"H-how do you know if I'm h-human, for all you know I could be just a weak monster."

"Kid ...there's no need to lie to me." He said with a soft grin, "you're secret's safe with me, Mikogami-Sama told me about what you were and in all truth. I was surprised to say the least."

"Mikogami-Sama told you ...why?" I asked, so it was the dark lord after all.

"Why, you ask. Well, for one, someones got to watch out for you. A human won't survive in Yokai for long."

Yeah ...tell that to Tsukune.

"And also, you need a place to stay, so until a room is ready in the dorms you'll be staying in my quarters for a while." He answered, then his expression darkened. "Now, on to the here and now, what do you plan on doing about this bout with Saizou you've gotten yourself into?"

"I'm going to fight him, what else," I said smugly. "Just because I'm a human doesn't mean I can't defensed myself."

"Fight him ...seriously, _you _a _human _are going to try and go toe to toe with an orc. Are you stupid or just crazy!" The red haired teacher shouted, walking up to me and gripping me up by my shirt. "Listen up, kid, I don't know what you have planned in that head of yours. But let me tell you a little something about Saizou's kind. When orcs transform into their true form it not only increases their power, but it also increases their bodies toughness. Which means even if you get a hit off of him, or get a good hit in, it won't faze him in the slightest. A human like you would have a hard time fighting him in his human form, so what makes you think you can beat him when he's not holding back!"

I felt panic set in after he said that. I had no idea orcs were that strong. "I ...I don't know. I can't just back out know though. If I do then I'll be the laughing stock of the entire school, just like back at home! The endless teasing and bulling, I'm done with that! I'm not going through that again!"

"So, you're going to fight him anyway?"

"Yep, I'm not backing out of this fight, e-even if it kills me!"

The teacher let out a sigh, before he let go of my shirt. "Fine, whatever ya say, kid. If you're going to fight Saizou then I won't stop you." He pointed to his left down the hall. "The courtyard is that way, take the stairs and you'll see the door out."

"Thank you ...now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

I hurried off towards the direction the teacher had pointed to, but before I could get far enough, he called out to me again.

"Kid, hold up a moment!"

"Huh?" I stopped and half faced him, when he dug into his lab coat and took something out, then tossed it to me. I caught, and opened my hand starring at it. It looked like a small blood red oval shaped pill of some sort ...why the hell did he give me something like this?

"What's this for ...?" I asked as I observed the pill.

I saw him smirk out of my peripheral vision, before saying. "Like I said before ...a normal human like you can't beat Saizou. That pill will help you out in the long run, just remember to bite it before swallowing. The effects only last for five minutes."

"Okay, but what does it do, teach?" I asked frowning, facing him completely. "I'm not taking something until I know what it is first."

"Don't worry, kid, you'll find out when you take it." He said as he turned on his heels and started down the hallway the opposite way. "By the way, my names Kaito ...and as for the pill, there are no side effects whatsoever besides feeling tired after the effects wear off. See ya later, kid!" Kaito finished with a one-handed wave.

_Kaito, huh._

I watched as the teacher disappeared around the next corner. I looked at the red pill in my hands and sighed, before I stuffed it into my pants pocket. Knowing I had wasted enough time as it is, I hurried once again and rushed to the school courtyard.

**~ ~(Pt4)~ ~**

The courtyard was filled with students on all sides, making a circle where I guessed Saizou was standing. I walked through, pushing my way through the crowd of loud teenaged monsters. I was beginning to have second thoughts about this, but I was already here so there was no going back now. I made it past the last line of students and made way over to Saizou, stopping just five feet away from him.

"So …you didn't take the bitch's way out and run, huh?" Saizou smugly said, crossing his arms. "I'm surprised, most people would have turned tail and ran for it."

"Well, I'm not like most people." I said as I stepped back a few feet. "Now, how about we get this over with, son of a whore."

Saizou's expression changed from smug, to anger, in seconds. "What did you say ...about my mom." The orc grunted through his teeth. Then I felt his yoki raise just like the last time, he was going to transform again. "How dare you say some**thing like that about my mom, I kill you!**"

He mussels increased in size, and got so big, that they ripped off the entire top part of his school uniform. Not only that, he got bigger too. He was already taller then me in his human form, but seeing him get this big again ...it was pretty intimidating, but I had to keep my cool.

"You seem mad, Saizou. What's wrong?" I asked with a small grin, keeping him mad would make him fight in a rage, thus, giving me a better chance of winning this fight ...because regardless of what I thought before, my life really was on the line here. "It's only the truth, right~? Son of a whore ...or should I say, son of a _retard _too, since your daddy probably has no sense."

"**You know what ...you are so dead, I'll break every bone in your body this time, you bastard!**" He shouted as he charged straight at me. He sorta reminded me an angry bull at the moment, dust was flying up with every heavy step he took.

As he got closer and closer to me, I got into my fighting stance, bending my knees slightly with my arms outstretched in a knife-hand. _Focus Chris ...remember you're training, power isn't everything in a fight. _At least that what my master always said. In all truth though, a little power right now would help.

"**Ahhh!**" Having covered the distance between us, Saizou raised his huge fist and punched it towards me.

I leaned forward, ducking under it, and came back up just when his second punch came crashing down. I side stepped it, using my hand to help guide the punch away, and smirked, this is exactly how it was the first time we fought.

"**Damn it!**" The transformed orc threw another punch my way, making me dodge once again at the last second to avoid my head from being crushed. "**Stand still!**"

I leaned back slightly, and spun underneath his punch. It was almost time for me to attack. "No thanks, I'd rather not break anymore bones. Mama's boy~!"

"**Aah! You bitch, die already!**" This time rather then just throwing the punch, Saizou stepped into it before launching it. I watched as it came towards my head, then a slit second later, I ducked it and rushed forward, clenching my fist. _Now! _I punched my fist forward, hitting Saizou directly in his uncovered side, a kidney shoot.

Everything seemed to stop for a moment. Saizou skin was tough, yes, but he still should have-.

"**Was I suppose to feel that?**" Saizou asked, his tone sounded in between smug and disappointment. "**That barely even hurt! I'm done playing these games with you!**"

I put my hands up to guard just when Saizou's fist came from under me. The punch was strong enough to knock me into the air without much trouble, pain shoot through both my arms the second the hit made contact. It hurt like hell, but there didn't seem to be anything broken.

I winced when I hit the ground and tried to hurry and get to my feet. That was the moment I felt something slimy wrap around my ankle, almost like a tentacle. I glanced down to see a wet pink thing tied around my leg. My eyes followed it up ...and it lead into Saizou's mouth. It was his tongue.

_Oh ...shit! I completely forgot his tongue could do that! _I thought in panic, he had me now.

"**I got you now, pretty-boy!**"

"Aaahh!" I let out a loud yell without knowing it, as I was lifted off the ground by the tentacle like tongue and sent back into the ground harder then the first time. I let out a loud gasp in pain, and I was lifted and slammed into the dirt again.

After a moment, the pain stopped and I was lifted off the ground again, except this time I was left hanging in the air upside down in front of Saizou's face.

"**Not so tough now, are you, bitch?**" Saizou said with a wide smirk. How the hell he could talk with his tongue hanging out of his month, I'll never know. "**What ...got anything else you want to say, before I send your pansy-ass flying?**"

As much as I was in pain, I did have something to say. It might make things worse, but as of right now I truly didn't care much. "Y-yeah ...I-I've got something to say." I said, opening my eyes with a small grin. _Damn ...my body feels like hell. _"One, Have you ever heard off breath mints ...cause your breath right now might kill me before you can. M-mama's boy."

Saizou eye twitched, his smirk turning into a frown. "**You just don't learn, do you?**"

"Nope ...one more thing though. Your mama is like a vacuum cleaner, she sucks, she blows and when she's done, they put the bitch away for later." I said grinning widely. _Hehe ...nice one, Chris~._

"**You're so deeaadd!**"

"Aahhh!"

I let out and loud yell as I was lifted into the air, higher then I already was, and came crashing back down the earth. Now, most monsters would have probably made a crater from the impact, but since I'm no monster, I simply hit the ground with extra loud thud.

I felt pain shoot through my body again, especially in my chest. How wasn't dead right now?

...If I had to guess, it was possibly because I'm in an Anime. So I might not be that easy to kill like in the real world.

I laid there for a moment with my eyes closed, thinking that it was over, but Saizou wasn't done just yet. He lifted me up and spun me around by his tongue, then let go. Sending me flying over the crowd of students, who gave a surprised gasp, and into a tree.

Instant pain shot through my side the second I hit the tree, I fell to the ground giving a small moan. Closing my eyes, I try and focus on my breathing rather then the intense pain.

Thud!Thud!Thud!

I could hear the sound of heavy foot steps coming towards me from a distance. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was. I guess Saizou's going to finish the job. Not only that, but I got my ass kicked in front of everyone again ...not cool, Chris!

_Great ...now, I'm definitely going to die. _I thought, trying to get up, only to end up failing. _No one is gonna save me this time ...but, at least-._

"Saizou, stop!"

"Yeah, Saizou, that enough!"

I opened my eyes quickly when I heard two voices I knew all too well ...it was Tsukune and Moka. They both stood in front of me, shielding me from the angry orc, who was just a few feet away.

"**Ano ...get the hell out of my way, this doesn't concern you!**" Saizou spat in annoyance.

Tsukune stood his ground, shaking his head. "Saizou, it's over. You've won the fight."

"Yeah, there's no need to fight him anymore!" Moka said in agreement. "Just leave Chris-Kun alone!"

"**Teh, What …? This fights not over ...**" The orc growled through his teeth. "**It's not over until that fuckers dead! Now, move, before I do to you what I did to him!**"

"No!"

"**Fine, you two can join him!**"

Great ..now I have two people sticking their necks out for me. But, it's not like I have a way to fight, I just a normal huma-!

_Like I said before ...a normal human like you can't beat Saizou. That pill will help you out in the long run._

I suddenly remembered what that teacher, Kaito-San, had said.

_...The pill ...maybe I should._

I weakly raised my hand and dug into my pocket, pulling out the blood red pill. I starred at it for a moment, then looked up and saw Saizou, looking like he was about to hit Tsukune any second now. I sighed and gave a weak shrug.

"Whatever ...here goes nothing." I popped the pill into my month, and bit down on it a few times before swallowing it.

At first nothing happened ...then a large tinging feeling spread through my body, it felt weird, but at the same time, I welcomed it. My entire body felt like new, and my wounds healed and the pain disappeared along with it.

"What the hell ..." I slowly stood up, leaning against the tree and looked down at my hands. I couldn't see it, but there was something flowing through me ...power like I'd never felt before. It was almost like I was high on adrenaline or something, but at the same time it was different. "No way ...is this what that teacher was talking about ...can I beat Saizou now?" A smirk slowly made it's way onto my face. "I guess I'll never know until I find out."

With that thought in mind, I walked over to Tsukune and Moka, putting a hand on both their shoulders. They jumped slightly, before turning around, giving me a look of surprise.

"Chris ...what are you-," his eyes widened suddenly. "No way ...you're a vampire!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "No ...I'm not. What made you think that?"

"B-but your hair ...it's white, a-and your eyes are red!" Moka stuttered out, pointing at me.

I didn't have a mirror on me at the moment, so I just took their word for it. Right now, though, I had bigger fish to fry.

"Well, it's not like it matters, but I'm no vampire. And that's the truth." I said, pushing the two to the side, before turning my attention to the one I was fighting, Saizou. "Anyway, Saizou, lets finish this! Right here, right now!"

"**So, you've finally decided to show your true form, huh?**" Saizou said, then he rushed at me out of no where. "**It makes no difference. You're still going to die!**"

His punch came fast from the side, and on instinct, I raised my arm and blocked it. The shock wave from the attack being stopped in it's tracks shuck the ground beneath our feet.

_Wow ...I had no idea I could stop that. _I thought, but I could save the surprise for later, right now I had to finish this. _Right ...Kaito said the effects of the pill lasts for up to five minutes. I have to down him by then!_

"Sorry, Saizou, but-...!" I put all my strength into my arm and slowly pushed the huge fist back, surprising the orc. "It's my turn, now! Mama's boy!"

I pushed his fist fully to the side and stepped forward, drawing my hand back, and hit him in the gut with a open palm strike. He let out a small groan, and slid back a few feet, still standing. But, I wasn't done just yet. I ran forward before he was able to recover fully from the attack, and jumped into the air -way farther then I thought possible- and grabbed the back of his head.

"Take this, Kao Loi!" I shouted as I drove my knee into his face. He stumbled a little before falling back on the ground and grabbed his face, giving a yell in pain. I was pretty sure I had broken his nose with that move, and it was proven true when I saw some blood on my pant's knee ...well, that and the snap I heard.

I calmly walked over to the huge orc, he may have been down, but he wasn't out just yet. He could still attack me when the pills effect wore off.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but this fights not over until you're knocked out." I said, before grabbing his leg with both hands. "Now for the main event!" I tightened my grip on his leg, slowly lifted him off the ground with all the power I could muster, and started to spin him around. Faster and faster until I started to get dizzy, then I angled him towards the sky and let him go.

Saizou went flying into the air, yelling at the top of his lungs. I shook my head to rid myself of the dizziness, then looked up and saw gravity do it's work as Saizou started to plummet back to earth from a good twenty-five feet in the air. I took a deep breath, squatting down, then gave a huge leap into the sky, surprising myself again at how far I could actually jump now that I had taken that strange drug.

Speaking of the pill, the effects were starting to were off, little by little. _I have to hurry this up. _I thought. I met Saizou half way up and grab the back of his pants before I could get past him in my jump, latching onto him as we fell together.

"You'll have to forgive me, Saizou!" I yelled over the passing wind. "This is going to hurt you more then it hurts me!"

"**Damn it, where did you get all this power from, bastard!**" Saizou yelled, trying to turn his head towards me. His nose was bleeding heavily, I had no idea I did that much damage.

"Not telling, even if I could, there's no time, the grounds coming up."

"**Son of a bit- ...Ahgh!**"

I spun around in the air, still holding onto Saizou's pants. And gave him two hard elbow strikes to both his sides, then flipped him in the air just when we were about to make impact.

"Take this! Midori style-extreme forward face, crash down!" I shouted as we hit the ground, Saizou hitting it front first.

Dirt and rocks went all over the place as the explosion from the fall settled down. I had my eyes closed to keep dust from getting into them, then I opened them and saw I was knelling on Saizou's lower back, while the orc himself had most likely close to blacking out.

I sighed and hopped off of Saizou, then turned to face him. "Sorry about that, I really do hope we can be friends though."

I heard him mutter something into the ground that I couldn't quite hear.

"What was that, I didn't hear you?" I said, truthfully.

Saizou weakly raised his hand, then flipped me off, saying. "**I s-said ...fuck you-! Ugh.**" Then his hand fell as he past out. I sighed again, shaking my head at him, even in pain, this guy was still a jerk.

"Awesome." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw all the students starring at me in awe.

"That was so freakin' awesome! He actually beat Saizou!"

"Oh my god~ did you see that!" A boy said.

"I know, and those moves, he must be a fighter!"

"Makoto, we have to tell the girls about this!" A slightly older girl said, she was probably a second year.

Her friend nodded. "Yeah. Let's go before class ends!"

Over the loud talking of the crowd of monsters, Tsukune and Moka came up to me, followed by Kurumu and Yukari.

"So ...did you enjoy the show?" I asked, smiling brightly.

"Enjoy the show …? are you sure you're not a vampire?" Tsukune asked.

"No, I'm not. If you don't believe me, get a cup of water."

"Okay, so if you're not a vampire," Yukari said, looking me up and down. "Then what are you then, your hairs white and you're eyes are red. Desu~!"

"Hehe~ sorry it's against the rules to tell what you are, remember."

"Oh ...yeah, you are right."

Tsukune walked up to me, before giving a small smile. "I glad to see you're okay, rather you're a vampire or not. When you hit the tree like that, me and Moka decided to jump in."

"Well, I'm glad you did," I said. "If you hadn't I might have died back there. So thanks."

"No problem ...but those moves, who taught you how to fight like that, Chris-San?"

"Oh, my master did, he's a mix martial artist and taught me loads of stuff as a kid. And even now, sometimes, though it's not as much anymore." I answered, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand shyly. "Actually, that last attack was one of my originals I made a year or two ago, though it usually on a waayy lighter scale."

That was the truth, usually when I did the move I used on Saizou. I'd knee the person in the face, spin behind them before they could fall, elbow strike them in the back, then grab the back of their shirt and flip them onto the ground face first. Speed was the key to the move, rather then power, I let gravity do most of the rest.

"Anyway ...we should, start heading back to cla ...class," I said, while panting. I suddenly felt all the energy I had before leave my body and I staggered a little bit on my feet. _What the …?_

"Chris, are you okay?" Kurumu asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, you don't look so good, and your eye's are turning brown again. Desu~."

"Don't w-worry, I-I'm ..." Before I could get my words out though, my legs gave out and I collapsed to the ground in a tired heap.

"Chris!"

"Hey, Chris, come on say something!" Tsukune yelled, holding me up.

"Are you hurt, Chris-Kun?"

I just let out a moan ...too tired to talk. Then, I remembered what that teacher said. _...and as for the pill, there are no side effects whatsoever besides feeling tired after the effects wear off._

_Damn it, not again. _That was the last thought I had before everything went black, just like before.

* * *

And that's it for chapter two, also just so you know, I do MMA(mixed martial arts) so I know most of the known styles from Karate to western boxing and in between. The **เข่าลอย** or Kao loi is pretty much a flying knee strike and was one of the first Muay Thai moves I learned, it's also used in _Kenichi_ so it's not like I don't know that much, and the pill is sort of like the drug from hakuouki. I don't watch the show much, but my sister does! Anyway, remember to review people.

Peace~!


End file.
